


Eight Weeks

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Castiel Without Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Winchester in Heaven, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Set after Sam pulls Lucifer and Michael into the cage. Dean tries to go live with Lisa and Ben but doesn't stay with them. He makes his way to the barn where he met Castiel for the first time. Dean prays for Cas to come back to him because he can't keep living without him and Sam. Cas shows up and the two admit their feelings for one another. After a long life together, they reunite in Heaven with Sam,
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Eight Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's month 2020 and the prompt was eight.

Eight weeks. It had been eight weeks since the showdown in Stull cemetery. It had been eight weeks since Sam had thrown himself, Lucifer, and Michael into the Cage, effectively ending the Apocalypse and saving the world from destruction. It had been eight weeks since Bobby had hugged Dean and told him he would be there if Dean needed him before packing his bags and heading back to Sioux Falls. It had been eight weeks since Cas had healed Dean, resurrected Bobby, and then flew off to who knows where, leaving Dean to stumble his way to Lisa Braeden’s house.

Dean parks the Impala in the empty field next to the dilapidated barn. He slams the door shut and heads for the barn entrance, the doors creaking in the gentle wind. Dean stares at the barn doors, already remembering the last time he was here. He slowly walks through them and looks at the walls of the barn as he heads towards the center of the building. In daylight, the place looks different, but Dean’s brain is still bombarded with memories.

The walls of the barn are still filled with every sigil known to hunters. No demon, ghost, or monster would be able to come within a hundred feet of the place. Yet, a certain angel had walked through the doors without even flinching. Although his vessel was filled with bullets and rock salt, Castiel had walked towards Dean without fault. When stabbed by the demon blade, Cas had smirked at Dean and pulled the knife from his chest as if it were nothing more than a splinter.

Dean stops when he reaches the spot where he first met Castiel nearly two years ago. He looks above him and smirks at the spots where the roofing had been blown off from Cas’ dramatic entrance. His eyes glance to the shattered lightbulbs and he snorts. “You stupid son of a bitch, you were just being dramatic because you can easily walk into a room without busting lightbulbs. You just wanted to impress me.”

Dean slumps to his knees and drops his head. His shoulders shake as tears roll down his cheeks. For eight weeks, he has tried to move on. He has tried to forget about losing Sam and Cas leaving him. He has tried to start a life with Lisa and Ben but it’s an act. He may have loved Lisa once but now his heart belongs to another. That was why he had left her and Ben eight days ago. He could hurt himself, but he refused to drag others down with him.

With nowhere else to go, Dean has returned to where it all begun. He has a ridiculous hope that if he returned to the place where he and Cas met, the angel would come back to him. He wipes at the tears furiously, disgusted with himself for being so weak. He drops his hands when he realizes the tears are still coming. Dean has been strong for so long, but he just can’t be anymore.

Dean has always been strong for the people around him. He was there for his mom when her and dad were arguing. He was strong for Sam because he didn’t want his little brother to be scared or to worry about anything. He was strong for Bobby when the old man was in a wheelchair. He was even strong for Cas when the angel was considering rebelling against Heaven. Now, he has no one to be strong for and Dean can’t fight his own sorrow any longer.

“Cas,” he whispers. “I don’t know where you are or what you’re doing but please, come back to me.” Dean raises his eyes to the ceiling and does something he hasn’t done in months. He prays. “Castiel, I need you. I can’t keep going on without you. You’re all I have left. Sam is gone and I promised not to go after him. I tried the normal life; I went back to Lisa, but I couldn’t stay with her because I don’t love her. It’s you Cas. You’re the one that I love.”

Dean closes his eyes as the sobs overtake him. He crumples to the floor, unable to support the weight on his shoulders any longer. “There’s nothing left for me, Cas, without you. Please, if you can hear me, please come.” Dean waits a minutes before he pulls his favorite gun from his pocket, a Colt M1911A1. “I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry Cas. I just can’t fight any longer.” Dean puts the gun to his chin and pulls the trigger.

Dean’s eyes snap open when he realizes the gun didn’t go off. He pulls the trigger again, but like before, no bullet lodges itself inside of his skull. Dean sits up and stares at the gun in his hand. He studies the weapon but can’t determine a reason as to why it won’t fire. He slaps the gun against his hand and shakes it before holding it up and aiming at the wall. He pulls the trigger and flinches as the weapon discharges and a bullet blasts through the thin wooden wall. “What the hell?” Dean shrugs before placing the gun at his temple. He’s about to pull the trigger when a voice rings out.

“You stupid, reckless, hunter! I’ve been gone for two months and you’re trying to kill yourself! What is wrong with you?” Cas’ voice echoes into the silence.

Dean jerks his head to the side and sees Cas standing in the doorway. He scrambles to his feet, the gun dropping from his hand. He stares wide eyed at Cas as the angel stalks toward him. Dean takes a step back when Cas’ hand shoots out and grabs a fistful of the hunter’s shirt. He hauls Dean forward until they are standing inches apart. “Answer me,” Castiel growls as his eyes bore into Dean’s.

The only word Dean can say is, “Cas.” His voice is thick with tears as he looks into the angel’s furious blue eyes.

Cas shakes him before asking, “Why Dean? Why are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Didn’t you hear my prayers?” Dean ignores the angel’s flinch at the mention of prayers. “I can’t go on, Cas. I tried but I can’t.”

“You didn’t try! You haven’t even been with Lisa for two months! You need time to heal Dean, but of course, you run away before you can even start.” Cas shoves Dean away from him, anger rolling off his shoulders in waves.

Dean barely manages to not fall on his ass. He feels his stomach drop at Cas’ words. “You knew! You knew I was with Lisa and you didn’t even come find me.”

“I made a promise to myself Dean,” Cas shouts. “I promised to let you go, to let you have the normal life that Sam wanted for you and that you deserved.”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t want a normal life with Lisa. I want my brother back, but I can’t have him.” Dean steps closer to Cas. “I tried, Cas, with Lisa. I did, I swear to you, but I don’t love her anymore. I can’t-I won’t lie to her by pretending to be happy with her when I’m not. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Cas sighs heavily. “Dean, you just need to give it a chance. I know being on your own without Sam is hard, but you have to try… for him. You promised you wouldn’t go looking for him.”

“I haven’t gone looking for him,” Dean says angrily. “I did try Cas. Lisa and Ben, they aren’t what I want anymore.” He reaches out for Cas’ hand and smiles when the angel doesn’t pull away. “You, Cas, are what I want. I’m trying to make it without Sam, but I need you. I can’t live without both of you. I need one of you and you’re all I’ve got left.”

“Dean,” Cas whispers. “I’m not what you need. Not anymore.”

“What? What do you mean?” Dean asks with confusion.

Ca’s shoulder’s slump. He looks at Dean with despair. “I’m not an angel anymore Dean. I have no powers or grace that can help you.”

Dean pulls Cas closer so that he can slide an arm around the angel’s- human’s waist. He searches Cas’s eyes, looking for clues as to why Cas is no longer a celestial creature. “Why? What happened?”

Cas’ lips are set in a thin line. “It was Raphael. He wanted to pull Michael and Lucifer from Hell to restart the Apocalypse. I couldn’t allow that. I did what I had to do to stop him.”

“How?”

Cas drops his eyes, refusing to look at the hunter in front of him. “With the help of Crowley, we used my grace and a few thousand souls to create a bomb that was strong enough to obliterate Raphael. Heaven is now being ruled by a council of angels rather than just Michael.”

“What about Crowley? What did he get out of all of this?” Dean snaps.

“He said not having to worry about a new Apocalypse was reward enough. If Raphael had managed to restart it, the entire world, including Hell, would have been destroyed. There was some power left in the bomb, and he used it to destroy the last of Lucifer’s remaining followers. Crowley is now the sole ruler of Hell and will not have to worry about being challenged for his throne,” Castiel explains.

Dean cups Cas’ cheek in his palm. “I’m sorry Cas. Why didn’t you come to me? Maybe we could have figured out another way.”

“No, Dean,” Cas argues. “I told you, I promised myself to leave you alone. I wanted you to be happy and I wouldn’t drag you from your one chance to do so.”

“I’m not happy, though. Without you and Sam, I can’t be. Maybe I wanted a normal life with a wife and kid, but I don’t anymore.” Dean grins. “Well, that’s only partially true.”

Cas cocks his head and scrunches his eyes at the hunter. “I don’t understand.”

Dean slides his fingers into Cas’ thick black hair. “I want a normal life but not with a wife and kid. I want that life with you.”

Cas chews on his bottom lip before replying, “But I have nothing to offer you. I’m not an angel anymore.”

“I’m sorry Cas,” Dean says with a frown. “I’m sorry for making you think that I only wanted you around because of your grace and the powers that came along with it. You’re my best friend. Besides Sam and Bobby, you’ve been there for me more than anybody else. I don’t care if you’re not an angel, I just need you.”

“Don’t, don’t say that.” Cas pulls away from Dean. He turns his back to the hunter, full of emotion but he has no idea how to express it. His hands are clenched at his side as he says, “I tried Dean. I tried to bring Sam back.”

Dean steps forward and settles a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “What happened?” Dean asks, his voice small.

“I couldn’t bring all of him back. It was either his body or his soul. If I brought his body, he would have been alive but without…” He trails off.

“Without a soul,” Dean finishes.

Cas nods. “So, I chose his soul, but a soul can’t live on Earth without a body.”

“I don’t understand,” Dean whispers.

Cas turns around to face Dean. “His soul went to Heaven. Sam’s in Heaven… with Jess.”

Dean takes a shaky breath, trying to process the new information. He sniffles as more tears start to fall. “Is he happy?”

Cas covers the hand on his shoulder with his own. He reaches out with his other and winds his fingers with Dean’s. “He told me to tell you he was and to let him rest. He misses you and he hopes you get to live the life you want. He doesn’t want to see you for a very long time.”

Dean laughs through the tears. “Well, I guess the only thing I can do is let him be. He didn’t get the life on Earth he wanted, the least I can do is let him have it in Heaven.”

Cas wraps the crying hunter in his arms. He knows how hard it is for Dean to let Sam go. The hunter has spent his entire life looking after his younger brother and now that mission was done. “It’s ok, Dean. I’m right here. I promise, I’m not leaving you ever again.”

Dean holds tightly onto Cas, afraid if he let go, Cas would disappear again. “You promise?”

Cas pulls back and lifts Dean’s chin so they can look at each other. “I promise. For the rest of my human life, I will be by your side.”

Dean leans against Cas until the tears finally dry up. He would always miss his brother but at least he knew for certain Sam was at peace and was happy. He wipes at his sore eyes and the snot that had leaked from his nose. He takes one last shaky breath before looking at Cas. “Let’s get out of here.” He bends over to pick his gun off the floor and tucks it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Cas slips his hand into Dean’s and they walk out of the barn without looking back. Cas stops and stares at the star filled sky as they step into the open field. “I can understand now why humans find the night sky so beautiful.”

Dean looks at the stars before something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. He walks over to the barn wall and sees a small hole. He realizes it’s where the bullet pierced the wood. “Cas,” he calls.

Castiel walks over. “Yes Dean.”

“When did you lose your powers?”

“A few days ago, why?”

Dean points to the bullet hole. “So, you’re not the reason the gun didn’t fire?”

“What do you mean,” Cas asks with his famous head tilt. “You never fired the gun. I walked in before you did.”

Dean faces the other man and shakes his head. “I tried before you got here but the gun didn’t fire. When you showed up, I figured you had used your grace to keep it from going off. That means you didn’t hear my prayer. I thought that’s why you showed up. How did you get here?”

“I was in Heaven helping set up the angel council. They sent me to you once everything was finished.” Cas reaches for Dean and pulls him closer. “If you tried to pull the trigger, that means I almost lost you. Why were you going to kill yourself?”

“I prayed to you, but you didn’t answer. I couldn’t handle being alone,” Dean answers.

“Oh Dean, I didn’t intentionally ignore you. I’m just glad the gun didn’t go off. I couldn’t bear to lose you. What was your prayer?” Castiel asks softly.

Dean hesitates before replying, “I was praying for you to come to me because I couldn’t keep going without you. I said I didn’t love Lisa anymore because there is somebody else that I love.”

Cas steps back as if he had been slapped. “Oh, I thought.” He shakes his head before adding, “It doesn’t matter. I don’t understand, though. If you are in love with someone then why do you need me?”

Dean huffs and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, ignoring the ex-angel’s struggles. “Cas, I need you because you’re the one that I love. I couldn’t handle losing the two most important people in my life any longer.”

Dean watches as Cas’ eyes widen in shock at the admission. Cas cups Dean’s face in his hands as he says, “Do you really mean that? Do you truly love me?”

Dean rolls his eyes at the angel’s questions. “Yeah Cas, I do. Let me show you just how much.” Dean wraps his palm around the back of Cas’ neck and pulls his head forward until their lips meet. Cas’ lips are thin but warm against Dean’s. Their mouths move against each other gently, wanting to savor the tenderness of their first kiss. Dean angles his head slightly, slotting their lips more firmly against each other.

Dean gasps when he feels Cas’ tongue lick against his lips. Castiel takes advantage and slips his tongue inside of the hunter’s mouth. Their tongues meet in the middle, poking and sliding against each other. Cas pushes Dean back until his backs hits the wall of the barn. They pull apart to take in a few ragged breaths before Cas is licking into Dean’s mouth once more. They continue to trade kisses for minutes until Dean drops his head against the wall behind him.

“Cas,” he pants. He reaches down and adjusts his hard cock in his jeans. Cas’ eyes track the movement and grins at seeing how much he was affecting the hunter. Dean smirks at seeing Cas’ hungry gaze. “See something you like Cas?”

Cas nods, not taking his eyes off Dean’s prominent erection. He hovers his hand over the denim. “Can I touch you?”

“Please, Cas,” Dean begs.

Cas drops his palm over the bulge and slowly slides his hand up and down. He grins when he feels the member jump beneath his touches. He increases the friction and Dean hardens even more. “Dean, I’ve never done this. Tell me what to do.”

Dean moans as electricity sizzles through his veins. “I don’t think you need any instruction; you’re doing good all on your own. Want to feel you even more,” Dean begs.

Cas moves his hand to the zipper of Dean’s jeans. He pauses and asks, “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Dean gasps.

Once the zipper is down, Cas slips his hand inside of Dean’s boxers and wraps around the hot flesh of Dean’s cock. Dean bucks up into the tunnel of Cas’ fist and Cas lets him fuck his fist for a minute before pulling away. He ignores Dean’s whine and pushes the hunter’s jeans and underwear down over the curve of his ass. Dean’s cock slaps against his stomach at being released from its confines. Cas stares at it, never having seen a human’s penis so closely.

Dean gets nervous as Cas continues to stare at him. “Uh, buddy, something wrong?”

Cas pulls his eyes away from Dean’s erection. “Not that I can see. I have never seen a human’s penis this close, especially an erect one. You have an exquisite specimen.”

Dean can’t help but bust out laughing. “Oh god, Cas, never change. At least I know you find me attractive. How about later, you stare at me all you want but right now, I’d really like to cum. I can totally make you feel good as well.”

Cas tilts his head. “What do you mean you can make me feel good? I already feel good. Getting to kiss you has been one of the best things ever.”

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas. “I can jerk you while you jerk me,” he mumbled against Cas’ lips.

Cas’ eyes darken with lust at the statement. “I think I would like that very much. My penis is already somewhat hard.”

“Wait until it’s all the way hard and you’re on the precipice of orgasm. I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby,” Dean says as he reaches down to Cas’ slacks. In less than a minute, Cas’ cock is exposed to the warm air as Dean’s starts pumping it.

“Oh, Dean, that feels wonderful. I never knew what it felt like to have my penis stimulated. Please, don’t stop,” Cas begs.

Dean smirks. “It’s going to get even better.” He licks his hand and then reaches back down for Cas’ hardening cock. With the added lube, Dean can slide his hand easier and faster.

Cas enjoys the sensations to his cock while licking his own hand and reaching for Dean’s. The two men continue to jerk each other, both racing towards their orgasms. Cas falls over the edge first. As his cock spurts cum over Dean’s hand, he shouts the hunter’s name into the quiet night. His hand tightens around Dean’s cock causing him to follow Cas over the cliff.

Cas leans against Dean, both shaking in the afterglow of their orgasms. He whines when their sensitive cocks slide against each other. The flashes of pleasure where too much, bordering on painful. “Dean, I never knew how sensitive a person was after reaching orgasm. I didn’t know pleasure could be painful.”

Dean runs soothing fingers through Cas’ hair. “Yeah, lots of nerve endings down there and they all just fired up so now, everything is really sensitive. It’ll pass in a few minutes. Did you enjoy it?”

Cas’ face erupts into a large gummy smile. “Very much. I hope you will want to do it again.”

“Oh, I definitely want to do it again. There’s lots of other things I want to do as well, and I can’t wait for you to experience it all. I love you Cas,” Dean whispers, adoration shining in his verdant eyes as he stares at the ex-angel.

“I love you, too,” Cas whispers as he presses his lips to Dean’s.

Once they have fully come down from their orgasms, they tuck their cocks back in their pants. Cas grimaces at the tacky feeling. “I don’t like this feeling.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty gross. We’ll stop at the nearest hotel to take a shower and then we’ll go get something to eat. Tomorrow, we’re gonna head to Bobby’s. I’m tired of hunting. My dad forced me into it, but I want to know what it’s like to not be a hunter. I figured Bobby could give us some advice.” Dean pulls Cas into his arms and smiles at him. “Once we get the hang of things, we’ll get us a little house together and spend the rest of our days living the apple pie life. Maybe we’ll get a dog or adopt a kid.”

“That sounds wonderful Dean. There’s nothing else I’d rather do then spend a, uh, apple pie life with you.” Cas nuzzles into Dean’s throat.

Dean presses kisses into Cas’ hair, already imagining their future together.

What a life they had. After spending a few months with Bobby, they moved out on their own. Dean got a job as a mechanic and spent his days repairing cars, something that brought him great joy. Cas ended up going to college and became a religious studies professor at the local college. They adopted a set of twins named Jack and Claire and they grew up to lead their own happy lives. There were a few dogs along the way.

Even though Dean was happy with his life, he was never able to completely get over the death of his brother. No matter how hard he tried, there was a small hole in his heart that refused to fill. Every once in a while, there were days were Sam’s death affected Dean so much he could barely get out of bed. On those days, Cas would wrap Dean in his arms and hold his husband until Dean was feeling better.

Many decades later, Cas passes away peacefully in his sleep. After four and a half billion years, the angel was ready to have an eternal rest in Heaven. Dean, unable to live without his husband, follows Cas a few days later. When Dean opens his eyes, Cas is standing right there waiting for him.

Cas is no longer wrinkled and gray with age. He once more has smooth skin and the dark black hair Dean loves so much. Dean looks at his own hands to find them young and fresh again. He gets to his feet, and Cas pulls him into a hug. They kiss as if it had been years rather than days.

“Welcome to Heaven, sweetheart,” Cas whispers.

“Hey baby, I missed you,” Dean says with a smile.

“I’m glad you took a few days. It took me a while to find somebody.” Cas grins as he steps to the side.

Dean’s eyes widen at seeing the man standing behind Cas. He slips from Cas’s arms and walks towards the young man with brown hair and hazel eyes. “Sammy?”

Sam smiles at his brother. “Hey jerk.”

“Shut up bitch,” Dean cries as he pulls Sam into a tight hug. For the first time in nearly eighty years, Dean feels whole.


End file.
